


玫瑰，土豆，手和星星/STHV【短，完美感觉AU。】

by yizhiweimi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: 设定:伊万·麦克格雷格和伊娃·格林主演电影《完美感觉》AU，随着流行疾病的蔓延，患者会伴随着情绪失控逐渐丧失嗅觉、味觉、听觉，最后丧失视觉。





	玫瑰，土豆，手和星星/STHV【短，完美感觉AU。】

**Author's Note:**

> 设定:伊万·麦克格雷格和伊娃·格林主演电影《完美感觉》AU，随着流行疾病的蔓延，患者会伴随着情绪失控逐渐丧失嗅觉、味觉、听觉，最后丧失视觉。

roSe

 

paTato

 

    Hand

 

    Venus.

 

玫瑰，土豆，手，和金星

 

STHV.

 

题目STHV代表丧失感觉的过程：Smell-Taste-Heard-Visual。

 

玫瑰，土豆，手和金星四个单词中选出一个字母排列出STHV.

 

金星——Venus，在希腊与罗马神话中是爱与美的女神。

 

全文以第一人称方式叙述。

——————

 

**［开始］［暂停］［快进］［关机］**

**［下一首/音量减弱］［上一首/音量升高］**

**［列表］**

**［音频01］**

**［音频开始］**

 

如今我已是个死人，一个和相爱的人相拥直到死去的死人。

 

在短短的几个月里，这种疾病爆发得如此迅速，以至于在我还未曾习惯失去听觉的生活时，就已经丧失了看到阳光的机会。

 

如今我已是一个死人，而他在我的手上写下一个词语“Venus”，而故事就是在这里结束的。

 

我知道你想听一听故事的开始，那么我尽量在这种疾病的影响下回忆到细节，如果这场末日瘟疫中还有人幸存，如果我没有拿错录音笔或者没有按错键，这段声音得以保存和记录，我想也许能够有人从这其中得知道一些这种疾病的症状，并且能够找出一些有用的东西。

 

那大概是半年前的一天，或者可能是七、八个月前，我记得不太清楚了。那时候我在门口不远的餐厅里工作，大概这算是个兼职，我在傍晚的时候会去那里弹琴。餐厅里有一台放着几乎没动过斯坦威三角钢琴，第一次去的时候上面就已经积了一层灰，我跟老板打趣，说这是种浪费，老板笑着递给我一根烟，我说我不抽，但是依然表示感谢。在很多时候，一根烟就足以建立起一段友谊了。第二天我找了调音师去把音调准，试奏出的感觉很不错，座椅也正合适，我试着用很多曲子试音，快板、乐曲、爵士和古典音乐，效果都还好，于是我在这里为餐厅配乐的事就这么定下了。

 

需要说的是，我也许算是人们口中墨守成规的那类人，我喜欢想的东西大多和我要做的事有关，比如和弦要怎么才最和谐；李斯特的《钟》到底怎么表达才好，指法又该是什么样的；踏板松得正好会给曲子增色不少，而一味地用延音会显得太稠太粘了；餐厅要弹的曲子应该还是暧昧些的，安静些的，除非餐厅要弄什么舞会，所以就还得多准备几首备用。相比起来，我喜欢玩乐器，不喜欢无谓的社交，和很多人一样喜欢健身，也通常会熬夜到很晚，这是我在一本书上看到的——喜欢熬夜的人从不说谎。不喜欢有人睡在我的床上，倾向于一个人独处，但这也不意味着会排斥和他人的沟通。就是这些。

 

也许在很多人看来这有些禁欲。但是生活习惯会把一切看上去古怪的东西变得不那么稀奇古怪。我只是有很多自己的事要做，没有那么多心思去跟别人深层次地沟通，我明白这点，所以尽量不去浪费自己和别人的时间。

 

我在那个餐厅里工作了两周左右，认识了大部分人，几乎是全部。也渐渐从陌生变得熟络起来，下班后通常都会一起喝两杯或者聊聊天，聊天的内容大多都是这几天干了什么，还有各自的妻子和家庭，今天物价上涨的问题。每次说起男女朋友，我都会成为他们取笑的对象。

 

餐厅的主厨是个年轻人，我当时觉得他年轻的有点太不对头，这么年轻的人是怎么成为一名主厨的？后来发现这可以说是他的天赋，他也确实能担得起这份工作。他是个厨师，一个不怎么拘泥在厨房里的厨师。

 

遇到他是刚工作那天的事，我瞄到他从侧门进来，大概是出去抽了根烟放松，但是我们真正交流是两周之后。那时天色已经很晚，餐厅也快要打烊。我一般喜欢在人不多的时候去找吃点东西，至少不会吵吵嚷嚷，上菜也会上得快些。

 

那时餐厅里已经一个人都没有了，我想是因为整天在厨房闷着也不好过，他那时是靠在一边听完最后一首的，看着我把琴盖放下后，他利落地从冰柜拿出一瓶易拉罐装啤酒，用拇指和中指抓住瓶沿，食指拉住拉环呲地拉开罐子，接着再扔给我一瓶，扬了扬下巴表示我可以放心，他没下毒。

 

我说，你还真是自来熟。

 

他笑了笑“看着你在这里工作了两周多，但是招呼貌似都没有打。”

 

“算是打过招呼了吧，我已经认识你了。”

 

他用一声变了调的嗯作为回答。

 

我问有没有东西吃，他说冰箱里还有甜品，如果我需要的话，但是是芒果的，希望我不会对这玩意儿过敏。

 

我说，当然不会过敏。

 

我不知道如何称呼各位，是说幸存者或是医生或是科学家，或者是考古学家。

 

但我能想象到，各位也许会说这个照面打的实在太简单以至于不像个该有的样子。而事实上，它确实就是这么简单，就像断背山的一开头，两个男人去找工作，在卡车旁边遇见，去山上掌管羊群什么的。开头就是这样的，它不像C小调革命进行曲，不管听了或者练习这首曲子多少次，我总能想到风雪交加的圣诞夜，那个小女孩一根一根划着火柴。也许是我说得远了一些，真抱歉我的职业病……总之，它是这么开始的，像是……小星星变奏曲。

 

那天我不只吃了一个甜品，还干了两杯啤酒，加上他后来给我加的一餐意面，他差点就要再给我煎上一份牛排了。

 

是的，我应该正式介绍他，就算他的名字确实有些奇怪。他喜欢和味觉打交道，比如说鸡蛋要煎得半生半熟咬一口就看可以流出流沙馅一般的蛋黄；什么都没有和牛或者奎宁牛排七分熟配上黑椒汁经典；鱼鳃鲜红鱼眼清澈的鱼最新鲜，闻上去最好没有腥味；甜点一种就够，但是那种甜得发腻的除外，热恋里的情侣喜欢那些。他喜欢骑单车，他不太喜欢有人打扰他的生活，他喜欢睡到自然醒，他不喜欢只要求填饱肚子的食物，他喜欢做到最好，并且说那是必要的享受，我想厨师们都有一个这样的特点。吃饱了是生存，吃好了是生活，在生存的基础上，总要有点追求。

 

大概是工作的原因，他同时要求自己的效率和质量，他需要做到那句“又快又好”的俗话。

 

我说我同情他，我们弹钢琴的可没有那么多要求，就是跟着感觉走，顺其自然已经足够。

 

“喔！”他的表情有点夸张，“那可要恭喜！”

 

好吧——总是有这些小插曲，我也不是个特别会说话的人。

 

后来我们就在一起了，现在的社会是个比较宽容的社会，当大家知道这件事后，特定安排了一次别开生面的仪式，说是仪式，也只是在餐厅里一起聚餐并且把我拉到钢琴前，再三推辞后我没办法，只能献丑。

 

在和这个人确定关系前，我们做了很多事。比如说，像所有情侣一样，去看电影，去赴约会，或者去打电玩，游泳，当然都是在工作完之后。说实话，我……嗯，我并不把那些事当作他对我的追求，人们总问我他是怎么追求我的。但是其实，我们只是一起，做了这些事，然后我们就继续这样，更进一步，一起生活。

 

在确定关系后，我们一样做了很多事。定居，买新家具，布置房间，工作日的时候一起骑单车去工作，一起下班回家，健身或者去放松，周末的时候大概都是窝在家里看电影，听歌，看书。

 

我一开始不太习惯和别人一起生活，所以选择了打地铺，并且为此跟他吵了一架。然而那次吵闹以一支玫瑰收场，我们先把两张小床拼在一起，接着再在一张床上放两床被子，最后才正常地睡觉和起床。

 

我们曾经有想过领养一个孩子，但是由于工作的原因，考虑到我们也许不能将这个孩子照顾得很好，所以我们决定把这个计划放一放，后来他送给我一只猫，我们叫它金星。

 

我也许说得太快了些，那只猫的事情已经发生在疾病爆发之后了，所以我现在从那个疾病说起，说起来可真是……不怎么快活的一件事。

 

据说是卫生部在某一天接诊了一个病人，症状是情绪无征召崩溃，接着丧失嗅觉。他们把这个人关了三天才放他回去，在那三天内全国出现了27例类似症状，全球有400来位，具体数字我已经记不太清，我知道您要问我为什么了解这些，因为我对那天记忆犹新，那天的晚餐是他自己做的，桌上放着花，好吧，好吧……我真的已经再三劝他说没有必要花这么大劲这么多功夫去弄一个“浪漫”的晚宴，但是他不听我的话。

 

说实话，我已经不算年轻，我有过一段感情，自然是以失败告终，从那之后我的生活里便不再有多少浪漫的情节，要说有的话，一般来说都是我看着别人享受浪漫，而非我自己是当事人本身。不幸的是我们在餐桌旁打闹，结果他被我泼了一身的红酒，他气呼呼地说自己要去洗澡然后洗完澡再给我好看的。他进了浴室，我就躺在床上照常看看电视，接着就在那时播放了这则关于这种疾病的新闻，我当时觉得大概不用担心，但是播放这则新闻后的五、六个小时，我也成了这样的一个患者。

 

以下都是听他的描述，因为我处于情绪崩溃时，无法记清楚自己身上发生了什么。我们当时已经做完了两次爱，那时也已经是深夜，都快睡着的时候了。他说他听到我的抽泣声，他告诉我他当时想着“老天，还没有男人在他面前这么哭过呢”，他以为我是因为激动，兴奋，或者觉得自己太幸福，直到抽泣成了嚎啕大哭，他才发现事情不对，那种哭声撕心裂肺，就像有人在自己面前杀死自己最爱的人，还是看着那个人一点一点地受折磨。哭声直到一个小时后才平复，后来我明白这一点后羞愧难当，觉得万般难堪，毕竟在一个人面前哭得五官都扭曲了可不是一件让人自豪的事。

 

当我停止哭泣时，我以为此事就此过去，但是再次躺下没多久后，我发现他也开始哭泣了。恕我直言，他就像个小孩子，连哭都像个小孩子，一开始是忍着不发出声音，最后是声音颤抖着不知如何是好，我们在最后症状到来——也就是失明到来的六个月之前就已经习惯了这样的生活，所以这些事情说起来，也许会显得很无所谓，大概是那些事情相比起后来发生的都显得那么微不足道和久远了。

 

那大概是我们把对方最狼狈的样子都给看完了的一次。

 

第二天起来的时候，我发现我再也闻不到花香了。他偏爱玫瑰花，所以在前一天的晚餐还有一支插在花瓶里，可是现在我闻不到它的气味，我也闻不到任何……就像，雨后土地的味道，咖啡散发出的浓厚的香味，什么东西烧糊后的焦味……我都，不对，是我们，我们都不能感受到了。

 

他也再也闻不到红酒醇美的酒香。他是个厨师，剥夺他的嗅觉这件事，相当于给他的心上划了一刀。

 

“恭喜，”他说了一句，把玻璃瓶里的玫瑰花捻起来，“我们失去嗅觉了。”他总是喜欢这样开些有得没得的玩笑。我知道他很生气，因为我看得出来，年轻人的情绪都写在脸上。

 

那天是周末，我们试遍了家里一切东西，但是没有用，就像鼻子那里装了一个开关，然后……我们崩溃了几个小时，哭了一场，这个开关就这样被关上了。我们去街上走，一路上也有几个情绪崩溃的人，我们只能报以同情的目光，其他的什么都做不了。

 

没隔多久，这里的所有人都失去了嗅觉。这种疾病传播得太快，让所有人都措手不及，这意味着，春天的花没有什么作用，舞会的浓烈脂粉如今都成了空白，我目睹了餐厅里接连发生的几次哭喊，似乎都成了习惯一样，人们终于接受并且明白这些最后会覆盖一切，所以他们等待那些人冷静，再告诉他，你现在和很多人一样了，一样的……对气味一无所知。

 

我时常试着去想起一些来，但是只能靠回忆，我试着努力回想洁面乳清新的味道，出去赴约时的淡香水里尾调是雪松木，地下室的一点点霉味，汽车的尾气，书本里的油墨香，秋天里的枯枝败叶，电影院里刚出锅的爆米花。一般来说，剃须啫喱让人想起自己第一次刮胡子的样子，漆味会让我想起我第一次去挑选钢琴，木头的表面上了一层漆……嗅觉和记忆是相通的，我们，嗯……忘记了很多关于气味的感觉，就一样也忘记了曾经让自己期待或者害怕，喜悦或者感动的事。

 

而就在那个时候我们选择了出门旅行一两周，事实证明，我们的选择是正确的，由于没有了味觉，所以人们在其他的感官上更加有追求，甚至可以说更加挑剔了些，菜式摆盘更加精致，花店里的花朵通常洒上水珠模拟露珠，好像是要唤起人们清晨时对嗅觉的感知。我们去雪山上滑雪，在林中租了一个木屋，在蒸腾起的暖气里睡觉，起床，看日出和日落，日子好像就这么过去了，我们也慢慢习惯，这种没有嗅觉的日子，渐渐被其他更加丰满的感觉填充。

 

我后来很多次地想到，在失去嗅觉之前，我真应该好好闻一闻我们衣柜里的樟脑丸，床单上阳光的气味，浴室的味道里应该会一直带上潮湿，好好闻一闻他身上的味道，我从没想过有一天我会恋爱，别人告诉我“有一天，你会坠入爱河，你一定会”，但是我从没想过这会成为现实。它这么发生了，然后，我还没能习惯，在经历这么久的独居后，我还没有学会怎么表达，表达情感……以及，怎么很好地与人交流。所以其实，我到现在还没说一句我爱你，这句不算，就算这句算数，他现在也无法听到。

 

就在失去嗅觉之后。

 

然后事情就这么发生了，某一天的中午，先是从我开始的，先是恐惧，我不停地说着死亡、血液、杀戮、孤独……用完了所有让人惧怕的词语，他不停地摁住我的身体防止我的行为过激，像是下一秒就要掉进黑洞，对生活和未来从没有如此绝望和抑郁。

 

在恐惧之后是饥饿，我开始暴食，在家里寻找我能找到的所有能吃的东西，饼干、水、配料、生肉，只要能拿来填饱肚子。我的吃相也大概从没那么可怕过。

 

这不算最糟，最糟的是我知道在我结束后就是他的开始，我看着他翻箱倒柜，把酱油和盐往自己嘴里灌，厨房里一片污渍。我也知道会发生什么事，我们在这一天，在丧失嗅觉之后，又丧失了味觉。如果说剥夺嗅觉只是划了一刀的话，那么剥夺他的味觉这件事这无异于在他的心上捅了一刀，抽出来，再捅进去。

 

他站在厨房里问我要不要再尝一尝他做的菜，他说他大概会失业，在他们想出更好的办法让人们来餐厅之前。

 

丢掉了味觉，餐厅里的人们开始追求视觉和环境。

 

我觉得世上大概没什么能难过他了，他跟我说，土豆是这个时候最应该被推崇的东西，薯片是脆的，土豆泥是柔软的，薯条是两种的混合。他不知道盐放的是多还是少，也没有去在意它到底多了还是少了，人们需要东西更加赏心悦目，他讲究搭配，颜色。而我的曲子找得更加艰难，因为要把环境和氛围提升到最好。

 

我教他弹钢琴，就是用那台斯坦威，我说，你可真幸运，我第一台钢琴老得不成样子，音也不是特别准，哪像你一样有斯坦威等着你，还有我专门来教。他进步得很快，比我当时练得好多了，简单的曲子他在练习后能弹得很熟练，他说这是他的天赋。他的手指很长，因为是个主厨，手也很灵活，轻重都拿捏得很好，是个弹琴的好材料。我们有简单的四手联弹，非常简单，我想也非常好听，如果我没记错，在这个录音列表里应该存了一份。

 

那个时候，他把那只小猫抱回了家，我们给它取名叫金星，Venus，是的，我终于说到这里了。

 

我们去听音乐会，去看歌剧，用我们仅存的那些感觉适应新的生活。生活还在继续。

 

我们尝试了脆的，酥软的，柔和的，硬的……各种各样的感觉，有的时候因为太硬，牙龈都会很疼。我们在剃胡子的时候去尝试泡沫，洗澡的时候就试肥皂，甚至把锅铲咬一下，把没熟的意面放在嘴里嚼。我们的味蕾都不起作用了，只能察觉到它的温度，软硬程度，色泽，光滑与否……我们好像变得什么都能拿来尝上一点。

 

疾病的潜伏期不长，它会突然爆发，然后人们的一种感觉就会随之消失。

 

第一例狂暴出现了，接着，那个人丧失了听觉。这让我觉得尤为害怕，我是个玩音乐的，我不能失去声音。我们戴上口罩，不敢随意出门。据说这种疾病是空气传播。当第二例，第三例报告都出现了，餐厅里发生几起恶性伤人事件时，我们连班也不去上了，我们在家里，消磨时光，聊以度日，我们的沟通也从未这么深层次和持续时间这么长过。

 

人们貌似都知道了这一点，一边祈祷一边希望着它能来的慢一些，我也不例外，我每天躺下时都希望下一天那种疾病不会找上我来。屋外的世界已经一片混乱，人类最残忍的阴暗面被剖开了，到处是烧杀抢掠，小孩子去破坏公务，成人相互对骂，情侣们此时反目成仇，朋友们的友谊彻底断裂，有些人在祈祷中开始情绪过激，有些人在祈祷后开始狂躁。

 

我发觉自己开始暴躁的时候，是因为一阵没有由来的怒火，我把花瓶打碎，然后开始破口大骂。那些词语以前从未被我说起过，他把我锁进了浴室，我能感觉到他抵着门不让我出来。我把浴室的镜子砸碎，浴盆也豁了个口子，碎裂的瓷砖零乱地散在地板上。就这样，我听不见声音了。

 

我走出浴室，把留声机打开，只能看见唱片在上面旋转，唱针划过那些沟壑和凹槽。世界从来没有这么安静过。我都听不到我自己的哭喊声，我只能看到他的嘴唇在动，他在说些什么东西，我肯定在说着我听不到，我告诉他，你也马上就要开始了。我去翻出自己收藏的黑胶唱片，随身听里的曲子现在成了虚无，我把电视机的声音开到最大，我感觉到地板在振动，但我感觉不到声音。

 

我失去了听觉。

 

他冲出房门，我看清楚了他的唇语，一句“我恨你”。

 

那时候我才深刻的觉得我们是病人，是患者，没有药能救我们，没有人教我们如何预防它，它出现，我们接受，我们生活，像是灾后重建。

 

我抱着小猫睡着，醒来之后，我看见他回来了，我知道他也听不见了。他还是不能平静，他觉得不公平，想要搞明白到底是怎么回事。但是没有怎么回事，所有人都听不见了，我们失去了嗅觉，味觉，听觉，现在我们只能看见了。我们的交流变成了书写，在纸上书写，在手机上打字，在皮肤上拼出一个又一个单词。

 

这是最后一步，某一天人们想要接触和拥抱，人们想要爱和光线。那时我正好出去买东西，回来的路上从未觉得如此希望触摸过，我是跑回去的，我跑回家，放下袋子，我们拥抱，亲吻，像是惧怕下一秒就是世界末日，而下一秒也确实是世界末日。

 

我能看到窗户外的光，那是我生命里看到的最后一束阳光，然后，我接着，失去了视觉。所有的东西全部消失了，我只能感觉到我抱着的肩膀，手臂，皮肤上的小瑕疵，肌肉的动作，还有身体的热量从那边传过来。

 

他在我的手上写下，你是不是看不见了。

 

我写，是的，我觉得它再也无法剥夺我们的什么东西了，我要他给我随便讲个什么故事。

 

他应该是去拿了一本书，接着写，你要听什么故事？

 

我问他你拿了什么书。

 

他说，快乐王子。

 

我说，好吧，那就这一个。

 

他在我的皮肤上很慢很慢地写，THE HAPPY PRINCE.High above the city, on a tall column, stood thestatue of the Happy Prince……

 

我靠想象来重新捡起视觉。

 

故事还没有说完，他的手指就停下了。我知道，有些事情发生了。他对接触的渴望全部都被满足在这个写出来的故事里。

 

我知道，他看不见了。

 

但是我始终不忍心去告诉他。

 

我说，继续讲这个故事，把它讲完。

 

当然，他没能说完这个故事，我们都知道它的结局是什么样的。

 

我问他，你看到什么了？

 

他在我的手背上写下“Venus”，那时大概已经天黑了。

 

我能感觉到一个温暖的，毛茸茸的东西跳到我的膝头，然后蜷在我的胸口，我知道那是那只猫过来了。我想起来，它说它剥夺人的感觉，但没说它也剥夺其他动物的。

 

他一定是把那句Venus给说出来了。

 

我们摸索着，找到床的位置，然后在此后的所有日子，都尽量不做太多的活动以免耗费太多的精力。它不可能剥夺我们的思考，所以我们依然能感受到情感，也依然能感受到爱。

 

我真后悔我没能在失去这些之前抓住它们。

 

死亡成了我们必须要面对的事情，但是我还有一个请求。

 

如果你找到了这段录音，如果你能听到这段录音，我一般会把它放在自己的口袋里。请帮帮我，请找到另外一个人，那个人有褐色卷发，偏瘦，很高，眼睛是蓝色的，鼻梁很高挺，眼睛那有一道比较长而且细的疤。他不会离我太远。

 

请找一块地方，把我们埋在一起，不用墓碑，如果你们觉得这是必要的话，那也可以立上一个，上面可以写下“Anakin·Skywalker AND Obi-Wan·Skywalker”。

 

这些大概是我要说的全部的话，祝你们好运，谢谢你们。

**［音频结束］**

**［退出］**

**［删除］**

 

——————

 

End.

 

 


End file.
